bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mognettes
General Information Mognette are a lagomorphic race native to the soul society dimension, that inhabit their moon. They are the source of the Moon Rabbit in Asian and Aztec mythology, as well as the inspiration for the Moon Gazing rabbit in Pagan mythology. While Soul Reapers are the souls of Apes and Humans with spiritual pressure, Mognettes are born from the souls of spiritual aware Rodents and Lagomorphs. Like “human” Pulses they are capable of manipulating and sense spiritual energy, and as such require food. An excitable and eccentric race, they experience time at a slower rate than soul reapers do, a concepts that holds true for biological life as well. As such Mognette society is technologically more advanced than typical soul reaper society, and the Mognette have evolved as such. Mognettes society exist on an almost entirely civilian level, and as such have no armed forces of any kind. This is due to their highly emphatic nature, that causes any feeling of dissent to quickly be noticed and dealt with in a peaceful manner. This inborn empathy, allows the Mognettes brains to develop while still in the womb leading to children with a much higher degree of independence, to such a point that most infants can survive on their own and develop with limited development harm, and the only them limiting them from taking part in society is there small size and limited motor development compared to adults. Mognettes are fully capable of complex speech with in there first 8 months, and even then enter school at 3 months where they learn the basics of the sciences. From that point on, most of Mognette education is self directed and specialization within their field starts early. Though when they get older, Mognettes tend to start their education again and broaden their horizons. Biologically Mognettes are a hardy race, and are just a resistant to toxins and pathogens as “humans” are. They also have very basic biological needs, as the produce limited waste, and produce many nutrients on their own. As such Mognettes can subside and grow just fine on a diet of brown rice, which while bland provides them with everything they need to develop. However Mognettes covet one food item above all else, the Walnut. This tasty little stone fruit besides being nutritionally dense is have a flavor that simply makes them drool, Sadly unlike rice the Mognette have been unable to develop are variety of walnut trees and the grow and fruit on the moon. As such the Mognette take trips to the soul society proper and gather walnuts on moonless nights. This travel is achieved not by technology such as ships, but by Kido. And art the is afforded to them due to the fact that while they differ biologically from “human” soul reapers they are soul reapers none the less and as such have access to this form of spiritual manipulation. They excel at this art to such a degree that the average Mognette eclipses the average soul reaper given the same amount of degree and experience. This combined with their stealthy reclusive nature means that the overwhelmingly Vast majority of the soul society is ignorant to the existence of the Mognette, though central 46 is aware of their existence and respectfully maintains their distance from the Lagomorphic soul reapers knowing full well that they aren't a treat and if anything provide a much better potential ally than anything else. Gallery of Mognettes 20091122224739!Moogle_FFXII.jpg FF12_-_Moogle_Model.png ff12_moogle_horne.jpg ff12_moogle_hurdy.jpg ff12_moogle_sorbet.jpg XII-moogles.jpg Category:Seireitei